


Home Is Whenever I'm With You

by MangoPassionFruit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Badly Written Smut, Blackcest (Harry Potter), Blow Job, Fingering, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoPassionFruit/pseuds/MangoPassionFruit
Summary: Sirius is bored so he goes up to check on his dearest brother. Or an excuse for me to write Blackcest.





	Home Is Whenever I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to get a beta reader but I got impatient. Also if the age bothers you...Don't read??? Also if incest ain't for you....Leave? 
> 
> I just love both these two and sometimes together in naughty ways. 
> 
> Also is the rating correct?

Sirius was beyond pissed. His father decided to take away his broomstick, telling him to go read or do something more productive. It wasn’t his fault their ancestral home was neighbouring mu-muggles. And so instead of going out, he decided to make room in the lounge room, charming it larger.   
It wasn’t his fault while practising his balance, the broomstick shot out from underneath him and crashed into a bookshelf. It was just his rotten luck. Sirius kicked Kreacher after his father scolded him. Not raising his voice, no, he rarely yelled, unlike his wife who yelled endlessly at Sirius. His father spoke in a way that could make Sirius feel like absolute shite. He’d rather have his mother yelling at him for no reason, everyone knew she just wanted an excuse to shout her lungs out.   
  
“Go study, ha, I’ll leave that to Regulus,” Sirius mumbled until he grinned when an idea popped in his head. His dear little brother, probably in his room reading a book snuggled up. He found it endearing how his baby brother could be entranced by books. Sirius enjoyed reading when he found a good book but his little brother was constantly tearing through books. Not that his brother was a complete nerd, he played Quidditch as well, was fairly decent at it. Just not as good as himself, Sirius thought. Once he was at his brothers' room, he barged in, not caring to knock.   
  
“Hello, Reggie, father said you have to read to me.” He said, pausing at the foot of his brother's bed. Quirking an eyebrow when Regulus shoved a book under his pillow, blushing.   
  
“Don’t you know how to knock! I don’t enter your room like that.” He said, face flushed. Sirius grinned at that, pouncing on his younger brother. Regulus squealed because the noise he made couldn’t be labelled as anything but.   
  
“What do we have here, baby brother,” Sirius said, trying to reach beneath the pillow but was being shoved away from it.  
  
“None of your business, Sirius! I’m telling mum you're bothering me,” He whined, unlikely to follow through with the threat. It didn’t take much for Sirius to have Regulus pinned, being the taller and stronger of the two. He swiftly removed the book and jumped off the bed.   
  
“No! Give it back,” Regulus said, attempting to reach for it but was shoved back onto the bed. Sirius read the cover, Amor Non Est Numerus. Sirius flipped open a random page, eyes widening. He couldn't believe what he found his baby brother reading. He eyed his brother who had gone silent, staring at Sirius with teary eyes. Slowly Sirius turned to the door, waving his wand to charm the door shut while casting a silencing spell. He sat beside his brother.  
  
“Reggie, want to tell me why you’re reading this?” He asked, trying to sound calm. The whole situation made him feel odd, could his brother be interested in sexual activities already? Has he done anything with anyone? Was he no longer innocent? Was he...forced?  
  
“I-I….I don’t know…” Regulus said, sniffling. He wiped a lone tear running down his cheek. Sirius felt awful that his own brother feared he’d be scolded by him for being...a teen. Apparently a sexually curious one. It shouldn't surprise him. Sirius himself has read many of those exotic books himself, late in the nights. Found release after reading lustful words and seeing the images.   
  
“Do you want to try it, have a girl in mind?” Sirius asked, feeling jealous. Which scared him a bit. They have shared so much and to think something so important could be lost between them.  
  
“No….I don’t like girls,” Regulus whispered, awakening something in Sirius. No woman would ever take away his baby brother….And it pleased him.   
  
“Have you ever had sex before?” Sirius asked bluntly, earning a flustered glare.  
  
“Have you?” He snapped back.  
  
“No”  
  
“What? You’re lying, I see all those girls..and guys fawns over your.” Regulus said, knowing how his brother practically had a fan club of sorts. He heard girls giggle and talk of how ‘dreamy’ Sirius Black was.  
  
“I’m saving myself for someone special.” He said, knowing it was a sappy reason but meant every word of it. Regulus looked at him then leaned closer.  
  
“Me too.” Was all he said before looking back at his lap.  
  
“You know….you’re my brother and I love you. More than anything in the world. And I don’t ever want to see you get hurt.” Sirius said, reaching for a hand on his brother's lap. He rubbed his thumb over the back of one of Regulus’ smaller hands.  
  
“Father always said family comes first, that blood is the strongest bond,” Regulus said in a small voice. Sirius smiled at that. He lifted his hand and placed it under Regulus’ chin, tilting to look up at him. Before his brother could question him, he moved in for a kiss. Regulus was slow to respond but wrapped his arms around Sirius’ neck, moaning when he felt a tongue slip in.   
  
“More,” Regulus said, no, demanded. Sirius pulled back, smirking when he heard Reggie whine.   
  
“More? Do you want your big brother to take away that precious virginity of yours? I’m greatly honoured.” He said, earning a smack for the joking tone.  
  
“Fine, leave, I’ll go back to reading,” Regulus said, grabbing the book and feigning interest. Sirius chuckled and plucked the book out of his hand, tossing it across the room.   
  
“We can’t turn back, this will change things, Reggie, do you understand that?” Sirius asked, wanting to be sure his brother understood. Though they came from a pureblood family with an incestuous history, times have changed and wizarding society has taken a negative opinion on incest. Mostly due to muggleborns with their muggle views tainting it. Sirius may not be a pureblood supremacist but he didn’t disagree with everything he was raised to believe in.   
  
“I don’t want to go back. Only forward.” Regulus said, knowing this would only bring them closer...and possibly farther away from his ‘friends’.  
  
“Wow, so sappy.” Sirius said, earning yet another whack over the head but before the blow could land, Sirius grabbed the offending hand.   
  
“Keep hitting me and it’ll earn you a spanking.” He said a predatory grin on his face. Regulus blushed so hard, his ears had even gotten red.  
  
“Now enough games, strip.” He commended, releasing Regulus hand. He saw his brother shiver and slowly get up. He took off his socks first then pants, shirts, etc. Folding each garment neatly earning an eye roll from Sirius. He hesitated when he slipped his thumbs under the seam of his underwear, he looked at his brother for encouragement and saw Sirius with a fond smile nod. Down went the garment and there his beautiful brother stood. Sirius could only look at the mesmerizing body of his brother. It was strange in many ways since they could be confused as twins yet his beauty was a different kind and if someone couldn’t tell the difference. They’re clearly blind. His Reggie was a delicate yet strong, soft, and thin.   
  
Sirius sat up and stood a whole two inch taller than the naked boy. He lifted a hand to the naked shoulder, caressing the smooth skin. He leaned in and whispered for Regulus to lay down. Though Sirius had not lain before with another, it didn’t mean he was completely clueless. He had fooled around with others, just never took it too far. But like Reggie, he’d read books before.   
  
Once Regulus settled on his back, getting comfortable. Sirius swiftly stripped of his own clothing, carelessly tossing it all on the ground. Soon both brothers lay naked, drinking in the view, blushing.   
  
“Well, go on, Siri” Regulus said, unsure himself of what to do and trusting Sirius to take the lead as usual. Leaning over his brother, Sirius placed a soft kiss on his lips, then trailed downwards until he reached a dusty , pink nipple. He kissed it then began to suck on it a bit while one of his hands twerked the other nipple. Regulus yelped at first but melted into the sensation it brought on. Sirius then began to trail kisses until he reached his brothers dripping cock. Without blinking twice Sirius licked at the head, earning a startled gasp from Regulus. He worked at it, engulfing the shaft further while his other hand fondled the balls beneath.  
  
“Oh M-Merlin, Siri, this feels so good.” Regulus moaned out, arching his back when the vibration of Sirius’ reply added further sensation. With some wandless magic, Sirius summoned lubrication onto his fingers, wanting to speed things up.   
  
“Reggie, I need you to relax for me, can you do that?” Sirius asked. Regulus simply nodded. Gently Sirius inserted one finger, feeling the passage tense around his digit. Giving his younger brother a moment, he added another. His eyes shot up when he heard a whimper and saw the look of discomfort on Regulus.  
  
“It’ll get better, I promise, no one would fuck in the ass if it didn't eventually get better,” He said, smiling when Regulus tried to kick him.  
  
“Crude dunderhead, just go on with it!” Regulus gritted out. Sirius did as commanded and added the third finger and slowly did scissoring motions, stretching as best as he could to prepare his brother for his larger cock. Not that he was internally bragging, he could confidently vocalize it but knew Reggie wouldn’t appreciate it. Minutes passed by and when his brother was on the verge of orgasm, Sirius stopped, knowing he couldn’t wait a moment longer. While manoeuvring the younger boy to wrap his legs around Sirius waist, he repeated the same wandless magic that summoned the coating lubricant on his girth.   
  
“Little Reggie, are you ready?” Sirius asked, the tip touching the entrance of his dearest brother. Regulus eyes shined with equal parts lust and trust.  
  
“Yeah, big brother. Please do it. Now.” Regulus said, smiling at his brother. Soon his face contorted into one of pain while Sirius entered him.   
  
“Fuck, you feel amazing” Sirius groaned, pausing to let Regulus adjust, not wanting to hurt him.   
  
“You can go further, I can handle it.”  
  
“You sure? I don’t want to ruin this for you.”  
  
“Sirius, if you don’t move, you’ll ruin everything” Regulus deadpanned, not wanting Sirius’ usually head first enthusiasm to die down now of all times because he didn’t want to ‘hurt’ him. Sirius continued his path until he was fully in, both moaning though. Sirius felt a strong need to kiss his brother and captured the trembling lips while retracting his hips. He swallowed up the groans his brother made when he thrust back in.   
  
It didn’t take long for things to speed up. The room was filled with the sounds of skin on skin, whimpers and moans, ‘more’ and ‘fuck, yes’. Sirius couldn’t separate his lips from Regulus and to be honest, he didn’t want to ever be apart from him.   
  
“S- Siri, I can’t hold on” Regulus managed to say through a quivering voice. Sirius reached a hand between them and gripped his brothers weeping cock, stroking it in sync with his ramming. Regulus soon found release and came with a throaty groan. Sirius soon followed, the clenching of his brothers arse around his cock being too much. Both panting in a sweaty, sticky mess. Regulus looked up to Sirius who was still in him, hovering above.  
  
“I’m glad you Father decided to take away my broomstick,” Sirius said, giving one more peck before moving away from the younger boy and plopping down beside him. Regulus squicked when he felt the cum run out of him.   
  
“Ew, Siri! Clean me up, now!” Regulus said indignation across his face saw the substance touch his bedsheets.   
  
“Fine, fine, you big baby,” Sirius grumbled, even after sex, his brother had to be fussy. Grabbing his discarded wand, he vanished the mess away then settled underneath the sheets, manhandling his brother to join in. Snuggling from what he read was a huge thing lovers did after mind blowing sex. And boy did he understand why. Sex was tiring. Both the brothers soon fell into a deep sleep. Not even waking when the door was forced open and their mother saw the two bundled up.  
  
“Leave them be, Walburga,” Orion said and for once his wife simply rolled her eyes and walked away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo/comment...Or not. Hope it was a decent read though!


End file.
